Special Features
by Hannyski
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday and she gets a wonderful gift from Chad- The Chad Dylan Cooper Story. She finds something shocking in the special features. Chad/Sonny. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Monroe crouched down in the parking lot to relace her converse, before she entered the So Random studio. It was the day of her sixteenth birthday, and Tawni was planning a huge blowout party. Sonny wasn't really that interested, so she didn't mind Tawni taking the reins. She had given Tawni two rules: No Tawnitown, and more importantly, no VIP section. Sonny had watched enough MTV to know that VIP sections ended in disaster.

Straightening up, Sonny smoothed her dress and reached for the handle to the studio door, only to see Chad Dylan Cooper step in front of her, blocking her. Her hand hovered limply in front of his chest for several seconds before his presence registered, and then she let it drop. "Sonny! Happy birthday!" Chad tossed his golden hair. "I got you a gift… here." He passed her a slim rectangle, wrapped in Mackenzie Falls Christmas wrapping paper. "Gee, Chad. I don't know what to say." Sonny tore it open anyway.

"Oh. The Chad Dylan Cooper Story?! I will watch this.. ASAP!" There was a pause, and Sonny opened her arms. "Hugs?" Chad raised his eyebrows, and offered a handshake. Sonny accepted it reluctantly and Chad pulled her forward so she stumbled clumsily into his arms. "Uh. Chad. What is this?" There was another pause. "… Guh! I don't know. I saw it on _Hannah Montana._" He scratched his head. "Seeya!" He opened the studio door and dashed inside. Sonny looked at his retreating back, put a foot in the door, and looked again at the DVD she still clutched.

Signed by Chad himself, Sonny noted, as she rotated it in her hands to read the back. Her eyes ran over the synopsis and special features, but there was something blacked out in the same marker Chad had obviously used to sign the cover. In confusion, she entered the studio and walked around the set where her party was being held, her head down. On entering her dressing room, she slid the DVD into the player and sunk into Tawni's chair without a second thought. "Here we go…" She opened the special features menu. "What are you hiding, Chad?"

**SPECIAL FEATURES**

- CDC – Abbreviation of a teen icon

- Casting the Chad Dylan Cooper Story

- Bloopers

- Sonny + Chad = RAD!

"Wait. WHAT?" Warily she selected the final option. The screen cut to a close up of Chad's face, in one of those interviews for movies with the cushy red chairs and the film poster in the background. "Yeah, Sonny is… I don't know, my best friend. Definitely." Sonny chuckled. "Hah!" Intruiged, she shifted and watched as it cut to clips of Sonny and Chad from the movie, and various newspaper articles, photo manipulations and clips cut from youtube fanvideos. "What. The. Hell?" Sonny shut it off, a strange fluttering rising in her chest. She dismissed it ass disgust at being manipulated by Chad, her "best friend" as it were.

Sonny stormed out of the dressing room into the party, and walked up to Tawni, pulling her away from flirting with a boy. "Tawni, have you seen Chad?" Sonny threw a furtive glance around. "And I don't know any of these people!" Tawni loosened Sonny's grip on her arm before speaking. "Sonny, chill, have a martini, Chad went into the prop house because he spilt salsa on his shirt and he didn't want people to see…" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Oh, he is something else!" She grabbed a purple martini from the open bar which she didn't remember giving the okay to , and downed it as she slammed into the prop house.

Chad sprung up from the couch where he sat, writing something in a leatherbound notebook. "Sonny, hi, uhm… great party!" Sonny realised he was shirtless. "Chadwhyareyoushirtlessintheprophousethatsjustweirdandannoyingandputashirton?!" Chad slid whatever he was writing slyly under a cushion, and pulled on his Tuxedo jacket. "Right. Now, what is Sonny plus Chad equal RAD? I am going to hurt you so bad if you don't explain yourself!" Sonny flailed her arms, the martini glass flying from her fingers and smashing in the corner. "Zow, Chad yelped. "Chillax, girl…" Sonny stamped her foot. "You can't charm your way out this time! The entire Chad Dylan Cooper loving world thinks we have some epic, tragic, love, best friend… triangle without the other sides. A love… line! 180 degrees of pure media hype!" She began to pace.

"Sonny, you watch E!News. This is just another thing that's not true. Why do you care so much about this? It's just publicity stuff…" Chad walked towards Sonny. "No, get away from me! You just don't get it! YOU okayed this, this blatant lie! I just want you to tell me when you are secretly dating me, GOSH! Is that too much to ask? I am going back to the party, and I don't want to see you there!" Sonny whirled on her converse and slammed back out, throwing a cold look at Chad as the door closed. She heaved a sigh and slid down the door, her face crumpling. "What is going ON, Sonny?" She muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the shortest thing ever, I am working on a new chapter to my Hannah Montana fanfic and i just felt bad that I didn't update this one :) Sorry guys, more coming soon, and I plan to write like a ...typewriter robot.. on holiday :)

* * *

Chad hastily buttoned his jacket and attempted to open the door to the prop house that Sonny had just slammed out of, but there was something blocking it. Chad turned his shoulder to the door and charged. "Urghghgh!" The door replied. Chad scratched his head. "Definitly shouldn't have drunk those martini's." He muttered, and charged again. The hinges splintered and the door swung outwards, Chad landing on a confused Sonny. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER IF YOU HAVE BROKEN MY ME I AM GOING TO POST THOSE PICTURES OF YOU DANCING WITH A 9 YEAR OLD ON FACEBOOK!" Sonny yelped.

Chad turned his head to Sonny's. "Woahh." Sonny said breathily. "Your eyes…" Chad's hand flew to his face. "What? Are they… swelling?" Sonny snapped out of her dazed state. "Oh – I thought I saw… never mind." Sonny knew what she had seen. It was caring, and worry, and fleeting teenage angst – everything Chad's persona lacked. But sonny had seen it, somehow, and she knew it was real. Hesitantly Chad got up, and took her hand to pull her up too. "We aren't playing musical chairs anymore, Sonny."  
"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I haven't updated this in over half a year. Sorry doesn't begin to cover it, but I am. I've just been AWOL… I don't even know why I haven't updated, I knew it was there, waiting, but then life got in the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Disney owns all of the characters, settings, and basically EVERYTHING in my wardrobe.

Chad released Sonny's hand after setting her back on her feet. She dusted herself down and looked at the door, splintered on the floor. She then gazed at Chad's shoulder.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, suddenly anxious. That expression in his eyes, it kept flickering back – what did it mean? Chad was behaving erraticly, and she didn't want to know why.

"When I fell from heaven, you mean?" Chad tried to brush off Sonny's concern with clear bravado, and a simple Chad-up line. Sonny rolled her eyes and tried to push past him, laughing nervously as he stepped aside, blocking her path.

"Er… Chad? I'm trying to leave here… what ARE you doing?" They had become involved in a sort of step dance, with Sonny trying to get past and Chad blocking her every move.

"Watch the rest of the special feature, Sonny." Chad caught her by her shoulders, forcing her to gaze into his soul-searching eyes, which darted around her face, hunting for the answer. "Watch the rest, and I'll let you get back to the party." Sonny tilted her head, suddenly annoyed.

"You can't stop me, Chad. It's my party, and I want to be there." She nodded to support her point, although considering what awaited her, she wasn't so sure. Judging by what she had seen of the party, it was a typical PG-13 rager – Grady and Nico would chug some alcopops they had bribed a Mackenzie Falls actor to buy for them, Tawni would have a diva tantrum and they'd all end up on Just Jared Jr the next day because a hanger-on had sold on the exclusive pictures. She'd seen it happen for every cast member except Zora.

"Fine. Let's watch this stupid DVD. But I'm not happy about it, Chad." Sonny's thoughts drifted back to the writing that Chad had been so keen to hide from her, and threw a last glance over her shoulder at the rumpled cushion beneath which it lay. Opening the door to the dressing room, she looked at Chad again. His eyes were sparkling like the sky after it had snowed in Wisconsin (A.N: Does it even snow in Wisconsin? Is that how you spell Wisconsin? I'm British ficcing American shows, leave me be :P), and they were filled with that look again. He pressed play on the DVD player and then dragged Sonny onto a chair, sitting awkwardly on the arm and fiddling with the fringing.

"Look, Sonny and I have always had a love-hate relationship – we love to fight and argue. But those little fights that may goad her, are the highlight of my day." Chad smiled at the camera. The scene cut to Tawni, Nico, and Grady.

"Chad and Sonny? Yeah, they'd be perfect for eachother. Everyone KNOWS they'd be perfect for eachother. Except Chad and Sonny." Nico said.

"Yeah, they'd be cute. She makes him less irritating to the rest of us, and he makes her… well, actually, we've got no beef with Sonny." Grady added.

"I have…" said Tawni, grinning at the camera. "But, if she dated Chad, she'd spend less time in our dressing room. Wait. Can you edit that out?" Real-time Sonny gazed at Chad in confusion.

"ZORA-CAM!" Zora Lancaster suddenly appeared onscreen. She appeared to be in a vent, self-aiming a camera at herself, and then she swung it down through the air-hole-thing(yeah we don't have air vents in Britain either, by the way), to reveal Sonny and Chad standing in the corridor.  
"Who is this guy?" Chad demanded, clutching a magazine.

"The love of my life!" Tawni's voice called out from inside the dressing room.

"Then why is she kissing him?!" Chad's voice rose and trembled. Zora turned the camera back on herself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is JEALOUS?" She smirked.

Sonny got to her feet. "This is ridiculous! As if I would ever date you. As if you would ever date me!" She went over to the DVD player, fuming to herself as she tried to remove the DVD from the player.

"Sonny, will you just STOP denying it, and try and hear what I want to say?" Chad moaned, getting to his feet and walking across the room, catching Sonny's arms as they pressed buttons furiously.

Meanwhile, Tawni and a teen paparazzo were making out in the Prop House, and stumbled onto the couch. The teen paparazzo felt a rustling under his head, and pulling out the crumpled sheet that Chad had hastily hidden from Sonny earlier, pocketed it. DUN DUN DUN…


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Wow, thanks for the positive feedback everyone! Home alone = new chapter

Disclaimer etc. I don't own the characters &c This chapters a short one, just thought I'd upload it now since I'm going out tomorrow night whayhey! Anyway without further ado...

* * *

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, as Sonny kicked the DVD player in an attempt to make it stop playing "Close To You" by the Carpenters. Sonny sunk onto the plush dressing room carpet, her heels raking across the neat wool. Chad sat next to her, keeping a good distance.

"Why is this so hard for you to push under the rug? It's just hype, Sonny. You've dealt with dating rumors before, why is this so different?" Chad felt uncomfortable asking this question, as he didn't know if he really wanted to hear the answer. He definitely didn't want to hear that she hated him, or that she had a boyfriend.

"Because… it's you. And it's me. And…" Sonny shook her head agitatedly, trying to clear it. "You know what, Chad? Never mind. You manipulated me for your own personal gain, like always. We'll never be friends, and I would never w ant to be more than that with you, because you're a jerk and a liar. You gave me that DVD for a reason, I don't know why, I'm not sure if you know either, but you did. And whatever "this" relationship is, it's over. The next time you see me, don't talk to me. We may be in the same studios but that doesn't matter. Just… leave me alone."

Sonny whimpered, turning her head away and drawing her feet up to beneath her chin, crossing her arms over her kneecaps to indicate that their conversation was over. Chad got up, dazed by her outburst, and slammed out of the room. Sonny stifled a sob and buried her head deeper into the folds of her dress.

"Chad! Chad, what were you doing in Sonny's dressing room earlier tonight?" A reporter burst out as Chad exited the party.

"Chad Dylan! What's it like dating Wisconsin's funniest export?"

"Hey, Chad! What did you mean by 'her sparkling eyes shimmered in the screen?'" That made Chad stop in his tracks as he pushed his way through.

"What did you say?"

"Your poem, Chad. It's soooooooooo romantic." The reporter replied. "When we saw it on Perez Hilton, we just had to come out here!" Chad's face visibly fell and he took a step towards the reporter. "What poem? I demand to see it!" A paparazzo handed him their iPhone and he looked at it with dismay.

"Err! No comment, no comment!" Chad raced toward his car, leaving flashbulbs flickering in the distance.

* * *

I shall write more soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long! Here's Chapter 5, finally. and Chapter 6 is coming soon. I think you're gonna like this one. :)

* * *

"Chad! We need to call a press conference! ASAP!" Chad's agent Jodie cried, banging on the door to Chad's apartment the morning after Sonny's party. Chad opened the door, bleary eyed.

"What are you talking about, Jodie? Loudness not appreciated." Jodie glared at Chad, irritation travelling across her face.

"Because, superstar. You, or someone wanting to make a fool out of you, wrote a poem detailing your feelings for a certain comedy cutiepie from the set of your rival show, So Random! You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Chad?" Jodie pushed past him into the apartment, furiously pressing buttons on her blackberry. "If we cancel your morning pedicure, we can have the press conference then, and this ugly mess can be sorted out."

"Hey, don't just walk into my apartment!" Chad followed her back into the main room of his apartment, shutting the door. "What ugly mess? It's just a rumor!" _Geez, _Chad thought to himself. _These girls have major rumor problems. But what's up with Jodie? She's my rumour monger. _

"Sonny is denying any romantic entanglements with you, and you… you are Hollywood's notorious teen bachelor! You've never written any form of poetic knee-buckling swoon-worthy garbage in your life! But thousands of girls across America have buckled knees from wandering the internet looking for things like this, and they think that you are capable of this. Chad Dylan Cooper – the secret romantic… oh, this is a good angle! Let's schedule that press conference." Chad gazed on in confusion as she made phone calls, stretched out on his suede chaise lounge, before getting to her feet, declaring they had 30 minutes to plot and plan, and that Sonny would need to be brought in for this.

"Chad Dylan Cooper the secret romantic?!" Sonny asked incredulously, as Chad knelt on her doorstep, hands clasped as in prayer, explaining his publicity problems. Sonny leant on the doorframe, weighing up the options. "What exactly do I have to do?" She enquired finally, a note of defeat in her voice. Chad nodded to Jodie, who was waiting around the corner, and she brought out a hastily printed script and handed it to Sonny. "We haven't got much time, read it in the limo."

"Err… hi… is this on?" Sonny tapped the microphone, gazing out into the crowd of expectant eyes and flashbulbs. Chad came up behind her and the flashbulbs blinding clicks became more rapid. "Hi. I'm Sonny Monroe?" Sonny looked at Chad for confirmation of this anxiously.  
"Hey, everyone. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm really sorry to drag you all out here, but it seems that some rumours have cropped up online, and we thought we would solve them for once and for all." Sonny nodded in agreement. "Me and Sonny aren't dating. We're just friends, close friends. That is all we will ever be. We wouldn't want to ruin the awesomeness of this friendship, because it is key to keep up good, true friendships in the showbiz world. And I didn't write that poem…" Sonny sighed. "

Yes. I admit it, I wrote the poem. I have a lack of confidence and sometimes reading nice things about myself can make me feel better. I'm sorry for the confusion – I love Chad, but only as a friend. Sorry for making you all come down here." She stepped off the stage and went behind the curtain at the back of the theater that Chad had chosen to make this announcement. Chad followed her hastily.

"Thanks, Sonny. It must have been hard to shame yourself publicly like that." Chad said apologetically. Sonny winced, and Chad backtracked. "I didn't mean that… well… just thanks." Sonny frowned.

"I didn't mean what I said last night – I don't know what came over me. It just… frustrates me, that you knew that people were saying this, and you didn't tell me. I can see it was ridiculous now… I mean, it's you and me." Sonny smiled sadly, and turned to leave, but Chad caught her arm.

"Wait!" Chad cried out suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sonny said, tilting her head.

"Sonny. We aren't friends. I don't want to be your friend." Sonny's eyes welled up.  
"Well in that case, I'm sorry I even came to bail you out of your stupid, shallow, callous problem, and I meant EVERYTHING I said last night!" She shouted. The reporters who were leaving the theatre turned back and waited expectantly, hearing that there could be more to the story.

"No… I meant… friendship… not that… Oh, god. Am I really going to do this? Sonny. I don't want to be your friend, because…" He pulled her closer, afraid to blink. "Because like you said… it's you and me." He gently pressed his lips onto hers for a split second, and then leant back, glancing at her expectantly. They gazed at each other for what seemed like a decade, and then their lips collided once more, as a paparazzo pulled down the curtain, exposing their moment.

* * *

More coming as soon as I can write it! Possibly later today.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! You guys are so nice to me! Sorry I keep making you wait for these chapters, I'm a busy bee recently. But without further ado...

* * *

Chad and Sonny immediately sprung apart, but it was too late. The reporters and paparazzos were blogging and making phone calls at extreme pace, and something had to be done. Chad quickly jumped back onto the stage, flashing an awkward smile.

"OKAY! So, you caught us. Sonny and I are secretly dating, but we didn't want to announce it publicly yet because our shows are working on a special merger. But it's not concrete yet. I'm really sorry that we had to deceive you, but now you've spoiled the surprise, might as well share it with you." Chad sighed. "Anything you'd like to add, Sonny?" He turned around to see the stage door slamming as Sonny's dark brown curls flounced out.

"Errr… bye now… make sure to chat to my publicist for future info etcetera!" He raced offstage, groping at the door handle and glancing around in confusion. "Sonny? Wait! Don't take _my _limo!" Chad stepped in front of the limo, raising his eyebrows challengingly at the driver until he stopped, before jumping into the limo beside Sonny.

"Where are you going? I thought we had a moment there…" Chad said, eyes searching Sonny's face, until she turned away with discomfort.  
"Is that what you say to all the girls, Chad?" She said, blinking away a furious tear. Chad shook his head and shuffled closer to Sonny.  
"What other girls, Sonny? There are no other girls. Don't you get it? It's you and me, and me and you. And it will always be you and me, because we're supposed to be together! Don't you see?" Sonny smirked and turned to face him.

"Oh, sure, I'm gonna believe that. Of all the lies you've told me, Chad Dylan Cooper! Your agent said it best when she called you the notorious teen bachelor... you've never held down a relationship and I can't live like that, Chad! It's not who I am. Now can you take me home?" She sunk back into the plush seat, indicating that the conversation was over.

"No. I'm not taking you home until you accept that you're the one for me! Do you want to know why I've never had a lasting relationship? Because the only girl I can see is you! God knows I've tried to escape it, but it always comes back to you and I. Sonny, please just look at me… you _changed _me. I don't know how you did it but I'm different now. I want to be with you." Chad gazed at Sonny, shocked at the leakage of emotions that had added to the tense atmosphere in the car. "Would you just look at me, Sonny?" His hand crawled across the seat to find hers.

"Look, Sonny. I don't know much about girls, which is clear from my track record. But I know that you and I are right for each other, and everyone knows it." He traced her jaw with a trembling finger, and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back momentarily, then pulled away reluctantly, her eyes full of apologies.

"I… I need some time to think. I'll find my own way home." She opened the door, then turned back to gaze at Chad again. "Oh, and Chad… for what it's worth… best kiss ever."  
"At least I can hold on to that." Chad shrugged nonchalantly as she jumped out the door and shut it gently, looking wistfully through the window as the limo pulled out of the theatre parking lot.

* * *

I think I'm gonna close this up after a couple more chapters, I'm not sure what I'm gonna write next. I might finish my Niley fanfic, or maybe start a JONAS one? Perhaps I will do a Gilmore Girls crossover with Disney, but that could have disastrous consequences. Moliver could go well, I'm still waiting for the last episode of HM3 to show up online! Damn englishness. Sorry if there's any English spellings in these chapters, I spell rumours like that by habit. More coming soon dearies.


	7. Chapter 7

Guess whose BACK? Sorry for the delay. It's the last chapter, I was considering seperating them but I decided not to - So this is the end.

* * *

Chad wandered aimlessly down the streets of LA, bumping into people blindly and avoiding paparazzi the best he could. Seeing a small coffee shop, he ducked in. Looking around in disappointment, he found it packed. Hopefully he walked up to the counter and ordered a vanilla latte. As he paid, his eyes searched the room again, shielded behind large sunglasses. Every seat was taken, except for one next to a tall brunette girl in a Mackenzie Falls t-shirt, whose eyes were fixed on the book she was reading. (Guess who? I so did not just write myself into the fanfic. Okay. I totally did! Don't tell anyone…) Taking the latte, Chad walked over.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" The girl glanced up.

"Oh my god. CHAD. DYLAN. COOPER? Of course you can sit here! I'll be off then. Bye…" The girl tripped over her shoelaces as she tried to leave her seat, and ended up back in the seat.

"Oh, no, stay." Chad slid into the seat opposite her, and sipped his latte in a manly way. "Ahh! Hot!" The girl opened her book again and started reading, casting furtive glances at Chad every so often. "Err… so you know my name, what's yours?"

"Hannah." Chad's eyes lit up as she detected Hannah's British accent.

"Oh my gosh… are you from England? COOL!" Hannah closed her book and smiled warmly, reaching for her espresso cup. "So, Chad. I've been reading some interesting news on you. Sonny Monroe, huh? If you want to talk to a complete stranger, I suggest myself, but then again, I am biased."

"Well, can you keep a secret? The truth is… I think I've fallen in love with her. As much as it pains me to say it, she's captured my heart and I don't want it back. And you know what? I wrote that poem, and I pined for her for months, it's about time she found out." Hannah gazed at Chad for several seconds.

"Wow, you mean it… Well you better get that latte to go, because if you leave it any longer she might change her mind." Chad got to his feet and picked up the mug. He tossed a hundred dollar bill onto the counter, throwing a "I hope this covers the price of the mug!" over his shoulder as he left.

* * * * *

"Sonny?" Chad called, knocking on the door of Sonny and Tawni's shared dressing room. He heard a creaking noise and then Zora's head popped out from the air vent directly above them. "Hey, weird kid. You seen Sonny?" Zora widened her eyes in a crazed fashion. "She likes to sit on the roof when she's got a lot to think about." She told him, in a self explanatory fashion.

"The roof? But how does she get up there?" He raked his hands through his stylishly coifed hair as he thought about the large billboards showing So Random and Mackenzie Falls posters in giant hanging from the roof of their studios. It was high up, and perfect if you wanted to be left alone – but he couldn't leave her now. What had the coffee shop girl said? She might change her mind…  
"She climbs out of the window in Marshall's office and hoists herself up… good luck with that." Zora snapped the vent shut, indicating the conversation was over.

Sonny crossed her long legs at the ankles, sitting on the edge of the building's roof, looking up, fingers tightly interlocked around the brick border of the roof. She heard a scuffle and hushed cursing behind her and gently extricated herself from the edge of the building, walking more to the centre to peer over. Seeing Chad's manicured fingers scrabbling, she took an anxious step back.  
"Err… Chad?" She said nervously.

"I'm okay… a little help here? My plan to surprise you and serenade you has failed." Chad said. Sonny leant across a little more and saw that Chad clutched a guitar between his kneecaps. She gripped his shaking hand and pulled him up with ease. He moved a leg and the guitar started to fall. He swung his feet to catch it but missed, and kicked through the glass window. "ARGH!" He screeched in pain, as the guitar fell down to the ground and smashed with a dull clang. "Oh. Well that's not good." Chad said in broken pants as Sonny yanked him to his feet on the roof. "Woah… high." He sighed. "You can see the whole world from here." He looked to the horizon, where the sun was slipping behind a dark grey cloud.

"Looks like rain." Sonny observed.

"Stop changing the subject, Sonny. Listen to me for just a minute, okay? Then I'll climb back down and you don't have to say anything. Right… I think that… I love you. There. There was a song that went with that, but my guitar had to go. And it was worth it." Sonny's face was incomprehensible. Chad sighed and turned to go. Sonny caught his hand and dragged him to the other edge of the building.

"I feel like we're standing on the edge." She said, simply.

"That's cos we are…"  
"Not like that. I mean, this… us. It's beautiful up here, and you can see the glory of the world. But a gust of wind and we could follow your guitar. And I agree. This feeling of standing on the edge… is worth it." Chad squeezed her hand tightly and she turned to face him.  
"What are you saying, Sonny?" Chad finally said, looking into her eyes.

"I guess I'm saying… I think… I love you too." The first raindrops began to fall around them, as Chad grasped Sonny's other hand and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I guess that means we're kinda together."  
"It's about time." He hugged her tightly as they kissed again, lifting her off the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading my stuff! I'm sad this is over in a way, spent many a good Friday night writing this. But guys, what should I write? I think either finishing my Niley fanfic, starting a new Gilmore Girls Rory/Tristan one, or doing something JONAS Kevin/Macy Joe/Stella Nick/Macy-ish. I really don't know, I'm open to suggestion ;) Seeya around, and thanks again!


End file.
